


Wedding Band in Black

by Blakpaw



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But she's only briefly mentioned, Eddie is to in love to say no, Fluff, Lot of fluff, Other, Super short but fluffy, Venom wants to get married, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: In which Venom wants to marry Eddie, and he gets what he wants without a fight, for once.





	Wedding Band in Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing either character, and I'm super new to this fandom so it might be a bit out of OOC, but I just had to. This was just to cute of an idea, thank you to everyone who gave me this idea and then fully supported this story.

Venom is possessive, add to that with the fact that he has a tendency to latch on to things, ideas and concepts about his relationship with Eddie. Like anniversaries and dates, things like that.

 

He should of seen it coming after Anne told Eddie that he and Venom bickered like an old married couple after they spent nearly fifteen minutes arguing as to why they couldn't buy over a pound of chocolate a day.

 

Eddie felt it, instantly, the way Venom zoned in on that idea. Marriage. Venom loved Eddie, and Eddie loved him, they knew that, they had for a long time. They didn't have a name for what they were, didn't have a label for what they were. They didn’t need one. They were them, and that was enough.

 

But then Venom really started paying attention to Eddie’s memories, about the ring he’d gotten on his knee to give to Anne, the ring she gave back. About the rings he notices on the fingers of some humans, the special ones with diamonds. How sometimes the humans will lift their hands to others, to show off that ring and proclaim rather proudly that their married. They are taken, officially and hopefully permanently. Bonded forever.

 

Venom wants that. He wants that for him and Eddie. When they get home that night he tells him.

 

**We should get married Eddie.**

 

He urges him, wriggling under his skin, restless with the idea. His other sighs, gentle and soft “And how would we do that? Can’t exactly go to a church and just announce I’m getting married to an alien parasite that lives  _ inside _ me.” he comments softly, sliding his jacket off, draping it over a chair as venom slides their keys from his pocket onto the counter. Venom hissed angrily.

 

**Not a parasite Eddie!**

 

He gets a soft chuckle for his troubles, and Eddie kisses the tendril that comes up to bap him on the cheek. The ex-reporter sighs again, scrubbing at his face, taking Venom’s first comment back into thought.   
  
“Why do you want to get married, V? You know I love you. You know you’re the only one for me.”

 

**But they don’t Eddie! They don't know they can't have you!!**

 

He sounds indignant, and Eddie laughs a little again, sighing “V… we can’t get… “ _ married”, _ married.” he told him softly “But if it makes you feel better I can wear a ring for you.” he tells him. Venom wriggles inside, and Eddie feels the excitement, a gentle feeling deep in the back of his mind and in his stomach. He can’t help but smile.

 

**We are Eddie’s ring. We will be Eddie’s mark.**

 

Sure enough Venom had wound a small black piece of himself on Eddie’s ring finger, wide and prominent against his pale hand. Not traditional for a wedding band, but a common trend these days, the deep dark black smooth, his lover going his finger a squeeze, adding a nice weight to the band. Eddie smiled softly, lifting his hand to look at the peace of his lover wrapped around his finger, he gently pressed his lips to it, and feel the excited squirming inside of him again.

 

“It's perfect, V.”

 

**_We_** **are perfect, Eddie.**

 

Venom corrects him gently, another soft laugh seeping out of Eddie. He kissed the ring again. Maybe, having a little piece of his other half always out with him, in this form, wouldn’t be so bad, the gentle pressure felt nice on his finger, something he couldn't easily ignore, and it was warm and alive in the way that only Venom could be.

 

“You know we aren’t married yet.” Eddie hums, staring at the ring “Sure, it’s a wedding band, but darling, we aren’t married yet.” he reminds him. Venom writhes a bit, confusion leaks through their shared mind space.

 

**But Eddie! We have the ring! How are we not married yet Eddie?**

 

“You haven’t kissed the groom yet!” Eddie responds with, laughing heartily as Venom jumps and bounds under his skin, bathing in his amusement. Venom slings up his back, tendrils twisting and merging together to form the thick, toothy mawed head of his lover. Eddie smiled gently at him, reaching up with his hand to stroke his head “There you are darling. It so nice to see your beautiful face. Haven’t seen it all day.” he murmurs softly, kiss briefly forgotten as his dearest nudges and nuzzles his hand, and then his neck, a deep low rumble vibrating through his body, a purr.

 

He draws their thoughts back to the kiss gently, a soft coax, and Venom lifts their head to lean up, and Eddie gently leans in to peck a kiss against the rough surface of his others teeth, that long tongue poking out to briefly swipe across his lips, the closest to a peck that Venom can get. It's a short, soft, yet sweet kiss, before he pulls back.

 

**“Now, Eddie? Are we married now?”** he rumbles softly, tilting his head curiously.

 

Eddie laughs softly again, nuzzling his lover yet again “Yes, my darling. We are married.”

 

**“Next comes a baby, Eddie!”** Venom proclaims to him excitedly flicking his tongue about.

 

Eddie splutters indignantly as his lover nuzzles him, his cheeks red and eyes wide, as his lover twists happily around his finger, around his chest, around his very heart, a marking of their bond materialized and firmly staking Venom’s claim to his body, his love, and his mind, in the small loop around his finger.


End file.
